User talk:Nihilariann
Recent Messages More new screens Hope work is getting better for you. I've actually managed to find a few more events. Some of the older ones I put up include: *Rebellion: Traitor Confrontation *Call for Abdication *Assassin's Twilight *Paranoid King/Queen: Anti-Royalty Sentiment *Secret Murder: Chieftain Assassinated *Food Fight *King's/Queen's Misrule A few old ones I mentioned above: *War: All Against One *Chieftains Demand Abdication *Abdication/Overthrow of Monarch I especially liked the Food Fight one, and the spit take on the King/Queen's misrule. Feel free to rename stuff if you wish you :) Also, I put up the tribal moot event at the end of Assassin's Twilight. Maybe I should split it up, but if you pick that option (1) one immediately goes to the moot. Dairoga (talk) 01:47, February 21, 2013 (UTC) :: Thank you for those edits. I have gotten better on that stuff, but my own time has been erratic. And thanks for the compliments on the temples/shrines.. :) And don't apologize. You have to take care of real world stuff first. :: And Monarch's Downfall (or you could use the term Sovereign as well) definitely is much better than Abdication/Overthrow. The same with just going with Monarch's Misrule. I've admitted some of the titles I put up were good...others less so ;). (Heck, Rebellion II: Traitor Confrontation isn't exactly snappy either) :: I figured if we get to editing more, things would be changed, be made snappier. And I guess I could have just left it as king without queen, but I tend to play as a female (in my mindset) so most of them I got said 'Queen'...and why I added King. :: Dairoga (talk) 12:41, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Not to mention having King/Queen in a title also looks a bit ugly. I know I still want to try and get the whole "Death by Old Age/Disease/Monster/etc." renamed/edited better. Heck, I'm still trying to confirm the last 4 treasures. Heh, and I have a feeling that even if we had more hours in a day, there would be something else eating up time. Dairoga (talk) 19:10, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Concern Just a small concern...someone brought up something: The mention itself is here: http://kingofdragonpass.wikia.com/wiki/The_Dragonkill_War_(story)#comm-4062 Worse comes to worse, we may have to delete the stuff. I don't know. (I'm going to put this up on Sparkbomber's talk page as well). Dairoga (talk) 01:35, February 28, 2013 (UTC) :: Yeah, I agree with both of your assessments. I just didn't want anyone to get in any trouble was all. Thanks for the reply. :: Dairoga (talk) 12:58, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'll definitely keep all that in mind. I hope that sections like Urgrain or Collected Wisdom are fine since it was stuff from the advisors say during specific events. Dairoga (talk) 12:46, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Once again, thanks for the reply/answers.Dairoga (talk) 13:46, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Hola, Just noticed something on the pics I put up way back. I didn't realize there was a slight black border on the left and top of them. Must have come when I did the print screen feature. If you see some replacement picture stuff going on in the future, it is because I may slowly try to remove the borders (as time permits). Dairoga (talk) 19:17, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Elmali Hero *Probably one event is not in this wiki yet, a mad looking Elmali hero demanded my clan ring to help a heroquest to unite all Orlanthi people. If I remember correctly, this brings only bad to your clan (Hurt one of your ring members or remove some of your resource). My KODP is of Windows Version. Terra incognita (talk) 23:26, March 11, 2013 (UTC) :: I know the event you are speaking of. The guy is a bit bug-eyed in the picture. Weird, I thought it was up. However, it is easy enough to get it. And yeah, I never had anything positive come of that interaction. Either you lose magic, or someone gets seriously hurt. :: Dairoga (talk) 23:43, March 11, 2013 (UTC) :: This is now for sale at https://www.etsy.com/shop/daviddunham :: 21:56, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Layout Changes Yeah, I see the same changes on my end. I thought maybe I was seeing things. I know you had the layout looking very good. That page you have is what I've been seeing for about a week or two now. I promise you it isn't anything I did. If you look at the history on the title page, the only thing I've done is change the picture (twice), and the music link. (And my name is only at the top three instances anyways). Dairoga (talk) 11:33, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :: On a slightly different note, I made a Summons of Evil page and put it in events, so if you think something needs added, feel free. I also put up the other event Terra Incognita mentioned, the Elmali Request. It's not the best title, and if you have a better one, feel free to rename it. :: Dairoga (talk) 23:15, March 14, 2013 (UTC) No need to apologize. It isn't like I've had a whole lot of time either. And as for the layout of the title page...I have a feeling it may have just been some kind of changes by wikia (nothing major mind you, just something they did on their end, and i may have changed something). Not that I have any proof of this, of course. :P Dairoga (talk) 19:25, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ::: If you get time later, I just added a new event: Renewed Hostilities. It is a branching off of the Tribal Peace Negotiations if you choose the option of 'allying with another if you break the peace'. ::: Dairoga (talk) 11:39, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi Nihilariann, Glad to hear from you. Thank you for the compliment. Heh, I know how it feels like to be busy with work, and whatnot. I'm in the same boat; most days I only edited an entry or two in a given day. However, I'm mostly trying to get through the events on the Article Stubs. I know we still need to worry about some of the pictures in Clean Up. Even weirder is I still find the occasional new event (well, new to me). Talk with you later Dairoga (talk) 18:03, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ::: Well, it isn't like they made use of any new pictures, but they were new. One of them required a clan to be paying you yearly tribute. Heh, obviously the agreement was broken by them long before I ever saw it. It can be found here: Late Tribute. The other happened when I didn't do like a heroquest in the first 10 years of my clan: Funniest Clan in Dragon Pass. ::: I'm still trying to go through the article stubs pages, and whatnot. I also think we can remove the designation from some of the smaller entries (like the one, two line descriptions of gods like Thed. There isn't much game information, and no sense clogging up the article stubs page either. ::: And its alright. Check in when you can. Everyone knows real life stuff certainly comes first. Hell, I'm not exactly making lightning progress on my stuff either. ::: Dairoga (talk) 11:29, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Minor Ideas Hope all is going well with you, Nihilanarian. Something I think I'm going to do is make a 'checklist' page of treasures...but rather than alphabetical order, this will be done by location. I think I will make it a separate page (at least at the start). If it was attached to the main treasure page, it would make it look very cluttered, and whatnot. And depending if my time frees up, I may give some hints based on my own play style as well. But at the moment, I'm still going through the article stubs. I do think we may wish to remove the stub status from minor gods like Thed, etc. :: Hope all is well. Just chugging along. I made a new page, Treasure Locations, but it is still a bit rough. However, I do think it has all the locations on one page. :: Additionally, did some work on the Forming a Tribe: the Raiding Clan and the Forming a Tribe: the Planning Clan. Basically, it entails the interactions with the Raiding Clan hating trolls, but the Planning Clan keeping its own. :: I think we may wish to make a separate page for it (maybe Forming a Tribe: Trouble with Trolls). If we do so, at least all the pertinent information is on both pages. :: Dairoga (talk) 01:48, June 12, 2013 (UTC) I put a small news announcement on the front page for a big update and appropriate link on the iOS edition. If you see it, you can change it/remove it if you wish. Additionally, it looks like the Twitter feed has disappeared (at least on my end). One can still see the updates if you actually click on the link, though. Dairoga (talk) 18:29, June 20, 2013 (UTC)